1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating work pieces in register with a physical characteristic thereof, and to a synchronizable, overrunning clutch usable therein. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for applying a coating material to work pieces being moved through the apparatus wherein an applicator roll, work moving means, and an overrunning clutch are all pre-set to operate in phase with each other when a first or main drive is operative. When the main drive is inoperative, a second drive through the clutch rotates the applicator roll through a bath of the coating material. Subsequent reactivation of the first drive moves the applicator roll in phase with the work moving means and the second drive stops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overrunning or overriding clutches are not new and have long been used in connection with a variety of drive trains. Some examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 633,417 relating to a ratchet gear for bicycles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,471 relating to a power take off connection, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,099 relating to a motorcycle safety hub. It has also been known in the past to print or perform other operations on various materials and work pieces in register with some feature thereof by providing registration marks thereon which are detected by sensors which are operably connected to means for controlling the equipment being used to effect the desired registration of the work piece or material with the operation being performed thereon. One example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,090 which relates to a printed pattern and embossed pattern registration control system.
The electronically operated registration control systems of the past were very expensive and very complicated, and while overrunning clutches are generally not new, the inventor is not aware of any such clutch capable of operating for a long period of time in a high temperature environment, and which may be mechanically preset and locked in synchronization with other components of the apparatus so that when the apparatus is stopped and then restarted, the registration capabilities are not affected. The inventor is further not aware of any other apparatus for applying a coating material to work pieces wherein, when the main drive system is inoperable the second drive through the clutch rotates the applicator roll in a bath of the material being applied, and wherein subsequent activation of the main drive mechanism causes the first drive to move the applicator roll in phase with the work moving means and the second drive stops.